


The Abduction

by MimiTheGamine



Category: WWE, WWF - Fandom, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 1999, Abduction, F/M, Father Figure, Kidnapping, Mark Calaway - Freeform, The Lord of Darkness, The Ministry of Darkness, The Undertaker - Freeform, World Wrestling Federation - Freeform, teenage girl, wwf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 05:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiTheGamine/pseuds/MimiTheGamine
Summary: Sets in 1999, The Ministry of Darkness and its leader The Undertaker has in mind to kidnap Stephanie McMahon and marry her to have ownership of The WWF, but when The Undertaker shows up at McMahon's house and discovers that Stephanie isn't there, The Undertaker changes his mind and kidnaps Vince's youngest daughter in order to force Vince into giving him complete control over The WWF...





	1. Chapter 1

March 15th, 1999

Her mom was away in Los Angeles to visit a relative of hers and her father; Vince McMahon the owner of The WWF was as well away for Monday's night Raw. Even though it was winter time, the warmer temps had convinced the teenage girl to ride her BMX to school instead of taking the school bus during the morning, something Vince or Linda wouldn't have allowed her to do considering it was still winter time, even if the pavement was cleared of snow. It's not as if Spring wasn't around the corner to begin with...The freedom of being by herself and not having her mom or father around her was almost too beautiful to be true thought the teenage girl as she arrived in the empty driveway, tossing her yellow BMX bike on the wet pavement before searching for her home key in her school bag.

She put down her school bag on the porch and rummaged through it in order to find the only key she had to get in the house.

"Ouf!" She exclaimed after finding it at the bottom of the black backpack. She entered in the rather large and luxurious house belonging to her father and locked the door behind her. Vince wasn't too keen on leaving Michelle by herself at home, she was just 13 years old and even though she was quite of a precocious kid for her age, he was always worried for his youngest daughter when out of town. Linda and Stephanie were most of the time home at night, but when Linda was away for business or that Stephanie was too busy with her University classes, Michelle was by herself at home. Something Vince despised. He could have hired a nanny for sure, but Michelle would turn 14 at the end of the summer and the red-haired teenage girl had proved her father that she was capable of staying at home, alone...

It was Monday and Michelle knew what it meant... Raw Is War would air tonight on the USA Network at 9 PM and Michelle couldn't wait to watch it. She was rarely missing a show and her favorite Wrestler was The Undertaker for sure. Even though she had never admitted it, Vince knew his daughter had a soft spot for the Lord of Darkness, but he never made a big deal out of it. He told himself that it was totally normal for a teenage girl to have a harmless crush on a TV superstar...

She tossed her school bag in the entrance hall and ran upstairs to her bedroom to change clothes. She wasn't allowed to go outside once back from school and she wasn't going to disobey her parent's orders. She did her homework and even ordered a pizza with the money Vince had left her for this purpose. It was somewhat of a treat for the teenage girl, every Monday nights she could order a pizza before Raw would start on TV. 

It was almost 8 PM when the teenage girl took her shower and dressed into her pajamas for the remaining of the night. Knowing she had the house to herself, Michelle couldn't help moving down her JVC Radio Cassette CD boombox downstairs in the spacious living room where she wanted to move on dance hits from the 90's.

She liked to dance, she was living for dancing and just couldn't wait for her dance classes to start back in May. The classes had been paused for a while due to the fact that her dance teacher had moved way and the only person they had found would only be available next May. So Michelle knew better than stopping her dance moves, she didn't want to lose control of her progress.

She plugged the Radio Cassette/CD and inserted an old dance cassette she had gotten when she was 9. She was just hoping Stephanie wouldn't interrupt her dance session. She shrugged her shoulders and pressed on the play button before dancing by herself as if there was no one watching her... Her long braided pigtails were flying up and down as she danced, almost reaching the end of her cassette as "Get Ready" by Two Unlimited was the last song on the cassette.

Even though an hour had passed, the teenage girl still wanted to keep on dancing, knowing well that Stephanie would soon arrive home and that she could get interrupted by her older sister... 

"Alright.." She gave up the idea and returned her CD/Cassette radio player back to her room. She had sweated so much for dancing nonstop during that hour that she had no other choice than taking again her shower and changing pajamas. When she returned downstairs after being done with the shower, the teenage girl headed in her kitchen and realized that it was almost 9:30 PM. She thought it was weird, Stephanie should've been back from The University since a while and Michelle had already missed the beginning of Raw due to the fact that she had preferred dancing instead of sitting down in front of the TV to catch on the new Raw's Episode of The Week.

Her parents were thousands of miles away from home and so was Shane her older brother. She, of course, had a way to reach for her mother in case something would happen, but the small teenage girl grew worried when Stephanie wasn't yet home. She opened the fridge door and spotted the Pizza leftover. In normal circumstances, she wouldn't be allowed to eat pizza before going to bed, but if Stephanie wasn't showing up, Michelle had in mind to stay up late for tonight. When she returned to the living room with her cold Pizza Slice, the teenage girl turned on the TV and began watching Raw is War, until she remembered that she had a history exam tomorrow and that she hadn't studied at all. Her blue eyes widened, knowing well that if she wasn't studying for this exam, she'd probably end up with getting a mediocre note and Vince wouldn't be proud of her.

She rushed herself upstairs and emptied her school bag in order to study for her exam... Alas she hadn't brought her History notebook and the only way she'd be able to study tonight was only if she was asking her friend for her notes, but it was almost 10 PM and most of her friends were probably already to bed at this hour. She tempted her chance anyway and grabbed her pink phone in her bedroom, dialing the phone number of her friend Isabelle. She tried twice to call her, but it seemed like her phone line had been cut.

Still upstairs in her bedroom, Michelle heard the entrance door getting shut as if someone had entered home.

"Stephanie?" The curious teenage girl slowly stepped out of her bedroom and worked her way to the staircase, calling Stephanie's names several times but to no avail. Stephanie's bedroom was upstairs as well, next to hers. It was a rather big house and she wasn't really worried when Stephanie didn't answer her right away, she was probably in the kitchen eating a snack or simply resting for a moment after a long day at The University.

"Stephanie??" She called out her name again as Michelle made her way down the staircase, but there were no answers from her 22-year-old sister.

"Arghh, I hate when you're not answering me like this Stephanie!!" The teenage girl complained, thinking that her older sister was messing with her again. She was the youngest sibling and she knew how Shane and Stephanie liked to taunt her from times to times. She sighed when she stepped foot in the kitchen, with no Stephanie in sight. The 13-year-old was startled by a knock on the main door as she stood in the kitchen pondering about that door's slam.

She quickly ran toward the door and before unlocking it, she lifted herself on the tip of her toes to check through the door viewer to see who was behind the door. There were two cops which left her flabbergasted, not really understanding what was going on, something must have happened to Stephanie thought Michelle. She quickly opened the door, almost trembling as she imagined the worst.

"Hello, we're just coming to check your house. Your father called up several times insisting that you could be in danger. Did you see anything suspicious occurring during the evening around the house?" She tried to understand what the two cops had just babbled out but Michelle stood there, looking at them with a weird gaze. The cold air was creeping inside the house and Michelle slowly backed off from the door.

"No! Nothing, I was home for the whole evening and nothing bizarre happened!" That's when she remembered about the door noise from downstairs...

"Alright Miss, can we check the house? We'll do this and if everything is ok, we'll leave you afterward." Did she have the choice? She invited the cops inside the house and sat on the couch in the living room while the cops checked the house from top to bottom. When they came back to the living room, the cops informed her that everything was ok.

"Everything is alright, we checked every room. Are you alone for the rest of the night too?" Even though she knew it was bad to lie, the red-haired teenage girl lied to the policemen standing in front of her.

"Nope, my sister Stephanie is on her way home, she'll be there in a few minutes. She called me like 20 minutes ago.." She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks as the cops looked down at her with a strange regard.

"Your father mentioned us that he called you several times during the night, and you never answered?" Her eyes grew larger, not really knowing what to tell the cops.

"Hmm, I guess I just never heard the ringtone?!?" But Michelle knew that something had been up with the landline when she called her friend Isabelle, it did sound like the line was cut, but she believed that it could have been her pink telephone that was approaching its end...

"Would you want me to stay with you until the arrival of your sister?" One of the cops offered to stay with her, but Michelle didn't want. It was getting late and she had school tomorrow morning, she had to wake up early in order to go to school before 8 AM to study for the history exam.

"No, no I'll be fine like I said my sister will be there soon!" The policemen had checked her whole house and everything was fine, she'd lock her main door and go to bed. Stephanie was probably on her way home and she would have a good night of sleep before attacking another boring day at school.

"Alright, if there's anything suspicious, don't hesitate in calling us, alright!?" Michelle nodded her head and pushed the door as the cops left the residence. She locked the main door of the house and even made sure the other doors in the house were also locked. Everything was perfect and she knew if someone had broken into her house, the alarm would've gone off... So, there was really nothing to worry about.

She decided to go in her father's home office room to try the phone on his desk. Just like her upstairs phone, it didn't work and she began to find this weird. The weather outside was very calm and she didn't understand what could've caused such issues with the phone line. She shrugged her shoulders and was almost on her way to stand up from the big leather desk chair when her blue eyes caught the blinking light on Vince's answering machine. Perhaps these were calls Vince had missed, and she wasn't supposed to stuff her nose in her father's business, but she couldn't help as her curiosity rapidly took over her. 

Pressing on the machine to play the messages, Michelle listened to the first message and the second one... They weren't for her for sure, they were intended for her father, but when the third recorded message began to play, Michelle paralyzed in fear on Vince's desk chair. It was the voice of her father telling her to call the cops and to run to the nearest neighbor because she was in danger... The message wasn't clear enough for Michelle, Vince hadn't mentioned who could have tried to hurt her, or break into the house. Eventually, she realized that it was a message that was an hour old and she wanted to believe that it could've been Shane mimicking her dad's voice only to creep her, but with the police that had stopped at her place, it didn't seem like a joke. Rapidly getting out of Vince's home office, the teenage girl headed to the hall entrance with in mind to leave the house as she had been frightened by Vince's message. She didn't even have the time to put on a pair of sneakers that her scared eyes caught the dark silhouettes of strangers hanging on the staircase porch. She could see the members of the Ministry of Darkness through the small window located near the entrance door. 

That just couldn't be true, thought the teenage girl. Why they were there, to begin with?? She could feel her heart rate increasing rapidly under the threat. She was quite aware that she didn't stand a chance against these guys, she was around 5 feet, and weighing no more than 100 pounds. She couldn't even imagine what they could do to her!!! The door was locked and they wouldn't be able to get inside her place... That's what she told herself several times until a deep and dark voice sent her gasping, startled by the presence of a man in her house.

"They should have looked in the pantry..."

She turned around and quickly recognized The Undertaker dressed in his long dark hooded robe, with his large hands crossed together. She tried to convince herself that it was simply a joke, The Undertaker would never harm her, it was impossible, she had known Mark Calaway since she was 5 years old, and he had always been kind to her. She just wasn't sure anymore though, he stood there with this sinister look plastered on his face and he was way taller than her which intimidated her. Her blue eyes rapidly filled with tears, and her breath went faster in his presence as fear had taken possession of her.

"Ohh, don't cry my sweet little girl...."


	2. See You On The Other Side

The Undertaker stood few feet from the petite teenage girl, he thought how easy it would be to kidnap her and Vince would have no other choice than giving him full control over the company in exchange of his precious little daughter... He smirked down at her as she grew scared of him. He was rather surprised though, he thought Vince had once told him that Michelle's favorite wrestler was The Undertaker, but there she was, shaking like a leaf in his presence.

"What's about to happen is the entire fault of your father my child! I'm not the one to blame, but your so-called father..."

He let out a groan of pleasure before approaching Michelle. Just when he was about to extend both of his long arms to catch the teenage girl, he watched her sprinting toward the staircase where she rushed herself to the second floor of McMahon's house. While she had hidden upstairs, The Undertaker unlocked the main door and let in the rest of the Ministry of Darkness inside the house.

"She ran upstairs!" He pointed out to his acolytes, still keeping his hands crossed together. He was in no hurry to catch the child, it was way too easy and he wanted to torture Vince... The longer it would take, the more it would hurt Vince, and that's what The Undertaker wanted.

The Acolytes climbed upstairs and searched for Michelle McMahon. She had locked all the bedroom doors on the second floor making it harder for the Ministry of Darkness to find her. They had to smash down the doors completely in order to look in the bedrooms for her. The Undertaker finally arrived upstairs and realized there was a problem as his Ministers informed him that she wasn't upstairs.

"She probably hid in a wardrobe or something of that sort!" All the bedrooms have been checked by Mideon, the Acolytes and The Brood, she wasn't there at all. Not believing that she could have disappeared like this, The Undertaker checked by himself in every room that his guys had checked. Underneath the beds, in the wardrobes, even in the pieces of furniture. He also checked the two bathrooms upstairs, but she wasn't there either. To say that he wasn't pleased, was an understatement. He had been tricked by a teenage girl...

She was small compared to them and could easily fit in areas that were rather small, areas they couldn't even think of. Even if The Undertaker hated to admit it, she had clearly an advantage over him... She couldn't have jumped from a window, it was too high and she would've ended up injuring herself, something she didn't want. He wasn't underestimating her intelligence, but he knew she was still upstairs, but where...

He tried to think about where he'd hid if he was as small as her... He decided to head back in her bedroom. When he stepped in the teenage girl's bedroom, he stood still for a moment, inhaling her gentle powdery scent left by her presence in that very room.

"I know you're there Michelle, I can smell you... You're making it harder than it has to be..." He opened the wardrobe door and decided to give it a better look this time. He turned on the light as his green eyes rose up to the top shelf inside the wardrobe, there was a pile of clothes covering something and he knew she was underneath that pile of clothes, he could see the clothes moving due to her chest rising up and down while she was trying to breathe in silence.

As he tried to grab her from underneath the mountain of clothes, the teenage girl screamed at him and jumped on him with a baseball bat in her right hand. He fell back on the ground and looked up in anger at the young teenage girl that was over him. She, of course, tried to escape him but The Undertaker quickly extended one of his arms in direction of her ankle and made her tripped on the floor.

"Come here lil' Brat!!!" He groaned in displeasure at the teenage girl as he tried to wrap his long fingers around her delicate ankle.

"LET GO OF ME!!!" She yelled at him as he once again lost his grip on her. The Acolytes heard the commotion coming from her bedroom and they ran in there to help The Undertaker, rapidly standing in the door frame, blocking her the way.

She was armed with a baseball bat and even though she did not try to hit The Undertaker once with it, Michelle didn't hesitate at all to swing the wooden bat in direction of Bradshaw and Farooq's faces, sending both men on the floor, painfully moaning as she had injured them seriously to their faces...

The Undertaker's eyes widened in fury as the red-haired adolescent had hurt his Acolytes. He stood back to his full height and kicked Bradshaw out of the way as Michelle was once again escaping him. He couldn't believe how a 5-foot teenage girl could cause so much havoc...

"Come on Gangrel, she's gone downstairs!!!" The Undertaker ordered Gangrel to catch Michelle, but as Gangrel tried to grab her from behind, the teenage girl swung her baseball bat at him, almost knocking him down as well. The Undertaker was growing really impatient with Michelle by now, he had perhaps underestimated her. She wanted to live and he could tell that she wouldn't give it easily to him.

Christian and The Edge tried at their turn to catch Michelle as she headed toward the main door of the house but to no avail. The Undertaker could swear he had seen both of them backing off from her when she tried to hit them with the baseball bat. Having enough of her little games, he abruptly grabbed Christian by his collar and shook him.

"Are you afraid of a child??? You're a coward, this is pathetic! You're all pathetic!!!!" He then released his grip from Christian, pushing the man out of his way. The Ginger girl lowered her guard to open the main door which almost costed her freedom as The Undertaker grabbed her baseball bat and pulled her toward him.

"Come to Papa!!"

He was almost on his way to get his hands on her as he kept on pulling on the baseball bat, she was wearing a pair of socks, which wasn't helping her at all, sliding helplessly toward The Undertaker. He saw the fear caught in her blue eyes and just when he thought it would soon be over, Michelle let go of the baseball bat, in order to avoid being trapped in The Undertaker's clutch.

Furious as the teenage girl made her way outside the house, The Undertaker sent the baseball bat flying against the wall in the hall. He couldn't run after her with his long dark robe and knew that he had two men down...

"Come on, let's get in the Van!" He ordered his ministers to get in the van in order to go after Vince's daughter. She was still in the driveway, trying to get on her BMX bike which slowed her down since she had two flat tires. Mideon decided to run after her instead of getting in the van as The Undertaker had ordered him.

He clenched his teeth, exasperated by everything. Not only she had outsmarted them, but she had also injured two of his guys and he was about to lose her. A God damn child dressed in a one-piece pajama, thought The Undertaker as he finally stepped inside the van to take place behind the wheel. The Brood finally joined him in the back of the van and without any hesitation, The Undertaker pressed hard on the gas pedal, reversing dangerously from The McMahon's driveway.

Once The Vehicle was back on the street, The Undertaker spotted her from afar, she wasn't riding her BMX anymore, but running as fast as she could in order to escape The Ministry of Darkness. She wouldn't go far dressed like this, thought The Undertaker, but again he had learned the hard way not to underestimate her. The Undertaker accelerated quickly with the van and abruptly pressed on the brake pedal when he was close to her. Knowing that his robe would bother him while chasing down Michelle, he stepped out of the van and quickly pulled it over him before tossing it on the driver seat. He was only dressed in his formal black sleeveless costume he usually used for wrestling, and even though the temperature outside was getting colder, he didn't care. He just wanted to get his hands on the girl before she'd escape him for good.

She kept on running toward the dead-end street, and he could tell that she was breathless as she paused for a moment to catch back her breath. It would soon be over, he would catch her and be the owner of the entire company. That's what he thought until he heard the distant horn sound belonging to a freight train. He narrowed his green eyes at the young girl who was back at running toward the railway located behind a large wire fence. He was well aware what was her intentions and it was hard to admit, but if she was crossing the railway before the train would pass by them, he would lose her.

She crawled through the wire fence since a lower part of the fence had been cut previously, once again she had an advantage he didn't have, she was small, and he didn't need to try to pass through that cut section, he knew he was way too tall and big for this. He had to climb over the fence which slowed him down, she was almost on her way to cross over the railway. The train was almost arriving at their location.

"Don't even think about it!!!!" He snarled at her, frustrated as she climbed a mini hill to reach for the railway. The Train's horn echoed loudly as Michelle was about to cross the railway while the massive Freight train was few feet from her. It was too late for him as she had joined the other side of the railway. He couldn't run after anymore and while the train was passing by, it would give her plenty of time to disappear from his sight.

He placed his hands on his hips, waiting for the freight train to disappear away on the railway. He knew she wouldn't be waiting for him on the other side... Just like he thought, when the train finally vanished in the darkness of the night, The Undertaker couldn't see any trace of the teenage girl. She had probably run toward the highway located right after the railway.

When Mideon and the others joined him near the railway, The Lord Of Darkness simply inhaled loudly while rolling his eyes in the back of his head, massively irritated by the fact that he had been defeated by a teenage girl. He wasn't done with her yet though, he'd contact his creatures of the night and released her picture, so they'd know who to look for. He wouldn't return home until he'd get his hands on the ginger little one...

The returned to The McMahon's house and brought Farooq and Bradshaw in the van. They required Medical attention as Michelle had injured them to their heads. Once The Undertaker had gotten rid of his Acolytes at the nearest Medical facility, he called a close friend of his and explained him the situation.

"No Problem, her picture will be distributed in the circle and as soon as we have any signs of her, we'll let you know..."


End file.
